Outnumbered Oneshots
by BeautifulRain2020
Summary: A series of short fanfics based off episodes throughout the series.
1. Ben's Surgical Collar

"What's going on?" Jake asked as a series of year 7 boys ran past him.  
"Some new kid has fallen off the edge the music roof."  
"He was sledging down it on one of those dinner trays wasn't he?"  
"Which new kid?" Jake asked, fearing that he already knew the answer.  
"Your brother Ben I think."  
"Oh shit," Jake said and ran across the playground. The music roof was at least 2 stories high. He dashed around the corner to see Ben laying flat on his back, a tray by his head and students crowded around him. "Give him some space!" Jake yelled as he knelt next to Ben. "Ben, are you ok?"  
"Jake?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Does anything hurt?" Jake asked as he knelt by his brother's head.  
"Only my neck," Ben replied, trying to sit up.  
"Wow, wow, wow, ok," Jake said, taking a hold of Ben's neck and gently forcing him down.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"I'm making sure that you don't make it worse!" Jake said. "Neck injures are very serious Ben, you could be paralysed."  
"I'm not, I can still move my legs, see?"  
"Yes well, you could still be paralysed if you move."  
"Oh right. That would be really cool though."  
"No it wouldn't. What were you even doing up there in the first place?" Jake asked, trying not to panic.  
"I was making friends. You know, making a good impression and all that."  
"Yeah and trying to kill yourself while you're at it."  
"Ok, everyone calm down there's an ambulance on the way," Mrs Straw said as she came into the ground. "Oh Jake, I was about to get someone to come and find you."  
"Why did you leave Ben on his own?" Jake asked her in anger.  
"What?"  
"An 11 year old boy falls off a two story roof and you leave him on his own?"  
"There were the other students around him and calling for the ambulance was a priority."  
"He says that his neck hurts and if I wasn't here to keep him still, Ben would have just stood up and broken it!"  
"I never knew that you cared so much about me Jake," Ben said.  
"Yeah well I'd rather have you than a dead brother."  
"Well I'm here now that's what matters," Mrs Straw said, going to touch Ben.  
"Don't touch him!" Jake cried out and Mrs Straw backed off. "I'm the only one who can touch him until the ambulance gets here."  
"Ok. That's fine Jake. Ben, does anything else hurt?" Mrs Straw asked.  
"My head hurts a bit, probably because I fell head first."  
"Ok Ben you can't tell mum that bit or she'll freak out."  
"And my leg, but I think it's just bruised. I can still move it."  
"Seriously Ben! Stop moving!" Jake cried out as Ben kicked his legs up in the air.  
"Ok Jake just chill," Ben said, calming down.  
"Sorry, I'm just worried about you."  
"Awww Jakey," Ben said and everyone laughed. Jake looked around.  
"He's concussed," Jake told everyone.  
"That was so cool."  
"It is not cool to act like that," Jake told them. "Ben's been really hurt."  
"It's not that bad."  
"Yes, it is," Jake told them. He then realised that Ben hadn't made any smart quirks for the last few minutes. He turned back to look at Ben. "Ben?" He asked. Ben had his eyes closed and wasn't moving. "Ben, can you wake up for me? Ben?" A few seconds dragged by and Jake watched Ben carefully. "Where's the ambulance?" He asked Mrs Shaw.  
"They should be here shortly."  
"They need to be here now," Jake said. "You're alright Ben. You're gonna be alright."

"Hello Sue Brockman speaking," Sue said as she pick up the phone. "What?! What happened is he ok? Fell off the roof of the music block? What was he doing up there?! It is serious? He hurt his neck? Ok, no serious damage, ok. Thank you," Sue said, putting the phone down and leaving for the hospital.

The front door opened and Pete came running to it. Sue walked Ben in, in a wheelchair and with a surgical collar on.  
"Ben, Oh my God. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"What happened?"  
"He's been an idiot," Jake informed him. "He fell off the music roof at school."  
"He fell off the… What were you doing on the music roof?"  
"I was sledging down it to try and impress people into becoming my friends."  
"He hurt his neck instead and had to be taken to hospital."  
"Right well, any other injuries that I need to know about?"  
"He has a mild concussion and a bruised leg."  
"Is that it?"  
"Isn't that enough?"  
"Ok you, lets get you some dinner."  
"Did you go to the hospital with mum Jake?"  
"No, I was the first on scene with Ben."  
"You were there when this happened?!"  
"No, or else I would have stopped him. I heard what happened and I rushed over. I had to hold Ben still or he would have broken his neck."  
"Good work Jake."  
"He blacked out too dad and I was actually really worried about him."  
"So you should have been."  
"I'm glad that he's going to be ok though."  
"We all are."


	2. Karen Hurt With Jake

"Ah!" Karen cried out as the light fell on her.  
"Karen!" Jake shouted, running to her.  
"Ow," She groaned.  
"Karen look at me, are you ok?" Jake asked as Karen touched her head.  
"I'm bleeding, why am I bleeding?" Karen slurred.  
"Oh shit," Jake said as Karen closed her eyes and Jake put his hand against his sister's head. "No, no Karen stay awake for me," He said as he guided her down onto the floor.  
"Is your sister ok?"  
"No, she's hit her head. Karen? Karen? Karen, wake up," Jake begged Karen, who was now unconscious.  
"I think she's unconscious."  
"Yeah, I've noticed that, thank you. What do we do?" Jake asked, becoming panicked.  
"Wait for her to wake up?"  
"No, I mean, should we call for an ambulance?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Ok," Jake said, taking out his phone. "Yes, ambulance please. It's my sister, a light fell on her. A big stage light. She's unconscious yeah. She's 8, or 9, I'm not sure, she's little kid anyway. Under 10 years old. She's bleeding from the head. What? Right now, that's great. Top priority, thanks. Wait, that's bad isn't it?"

"Jake? How's the band practice going?" Sue asked as she picked up the phone.  
"It's Karen."  
"Karen? Has something happened Jake?"  
"Yeah. Look, I don't want you to worry but you should get to the hospital as soon as you can."  
"The hospital?!"  
"Yeah, Karen's been hurt."  
"What?! You were suppose to be looking after her!"  
"I was! Look, it wasn't my fault. Anyway, you should get down here quickly."  
"You're at the hospital now?"  
"Yeah but they haven't let me in with Karen. They're doing preliminary checks and stuff right now."  
"Ok, right, I'm on my way."  
"Ok, see you soon."

"Jake?! What's going on?!" Sue asked hurriedly as she came into A&E.  
"It wasn't my fault, the light fell on her."  
"A light fell on her?"  
"Yeah,"  
"How big was it?"  
"Quite big."  
"Can I see her?"  
"No, she's still unconscious."  
"What?!"  
"She's only been out for 20 minutes or so."  
"20 minutes?! Jake this is serious."  
"I know but we called for an ambulance as quickly as we could."  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
"They think that she'll make a full recovery."

"That's it Karen, nice and slow," Sue told her as she helped her into the house.  
"Hi Karen, how are you feeling?" Pete asked as he came down the stairs.  
"Where are we?" Karen asked.  
"We're at home Karen," Jake told her.  
"Home?"  
"That's right darling."  
"Why don't I recognise it?"  
"You've had a bang on the head," Jake told her.  
"I'm tired."  
"Lets get you upstairs to bed sweetheart," Sue told her and they left up the stairs.  
"You have a lot to answer for Jake," Pete told his son sternly.  
"It wasn't my fault dad, and I feel really bad for Karen and I'll make sure that she's ok."  
"You make sure that you do Jake. Now go upstairs to bed yourself."  
"Ok dad."


	3. Jake Stung

"Where's Jake and Ben?"  
"I think they went outside."  
"Daddy?"  
"Not now Karen."  
"But it's really important."  
"I said not now Karen."  
"But Jake's been stung by a bee and then he fell over."  
"He's having an allergic reaction," Sue said before running outside and Pete followed her. They saw Jake unconscious on the ground on his side and they ran to him.  
"Why didn't you come and get us Ben?!" Pete shouted.  
"He's just fallen over and been wheezing a bit. It's over-dramatic if you ask me."  
"He's not being dramatic, it's a serious medical,"  
"Pete!" Sue shouted as she brushed the hair out of Jake's face. "Can you help me please?"  
"Yes, of course. What do you want me to do?"  
"Feel for his pulse," Sue said as she listened for his breathing. Pete took Jake's hand and took his pulse.  
"Oh my God,"  
"What?"  
"He hasn't got a pulse."  
"He's not breathing either. Pete, where's his epi pen?"  
"I left it inside."  
"Well get it, now!" Sue shouted and he ran inside.  
"Is it bad?" Ben asked.  
"Yes, this is serious Ben. Jake's heart is not beating."  
"But if your heart's not beating doesn't that mean that you're dead?"  
"Well yes but,"  
"I've got it!" Pete said, coming over. He stabbed the epi pen into Jake's leg and counted. "10."  
"Has it worked?"  
"I don't know, does he have a pulse?" Pete asked and Sue checked. She sighed.  
"Yes he does."  
"Good."  
"Jake? Jake darling?"  
"Jake," Pete said shaking him. "Can you hear us?"  
"Come on Jake."  
"Mum?" Jake asked as he woke up.  
"It's me darling."  
"What happened?"  
"You had an allergic reaction," Pete told him and he tried to move. "No, no, no Jake. Stay down."  
"Stay still darling, we had to get you your epi pen," Sue told him.  
"My head is spinning."  
"Just stay down for a few minutes ok Jake."  
"Ok mum."  
"Is Jake ok?" Pete's mum asked.  
"Yeah he's ok mum, he just had an allergic reaction to a bee sting."  
"He's highly allergic to those isn't he?"  
"He is but we've sorted it now."  
"Should I call for an ambulance?"  
"No, you don't need to, he's fine."  
"But you said that he's highly allergic to bee stings."  
"And his heart stopped," Ben interrupted.  
"His heart stopped?!"  
"Yes, but not for very long," Pete tried to explain.  
"That settles it."  
"No mum it's,"  
"I'm fine Gran," Jake said standing up with his mum's help.  
"Jake. Are you sure that you should be standing up after what's happened?"  
"Yes, I'm fine Gran really. Just a little wobbly on my feet."  
"Yes, lets find you a seat Jake," Sue said.  
"Good idea mum."  
"Come on darling," Sue said and led him inside. "There we are," Sue said as she sat Jake down. "How are you feeling?"  
"Weird. It all happened so fast."  
"These things do. But no pain or anything?"  
"No."


	4. Jake Sepsis

"How's the shoulder, Spider-boy?" Pete asked hitting Jake's shoulder as he passed him.  
"Argh!" Jake cried out and gripped his shoulder with his left hand.  
"No need to be over-dramatic," Pete said as Sue came into the room.  
"Ah," Jake continued to whimper as he put his held his shoulder.  
"Jake, are you ok?"  
"He's just playing it up to get sympathy," Pete said as Karen looked into Jake's face.  
"No dad he's crying."  
"Oh Jake, does it hurt that much?" Sue asked, coming over to him.  
"Don't give him any sympathy," Pete said.  
"Dad whacked it and it sent nerve pain shooting through my body," Jake told them.  
"Aww Jake, let me see it," Sue told him and Jake took down his top. "Argh," He said as he took it down.  
"I don't believe this."  
"Oh," Sue said.  
"What?" Pete asked as Jake groaned in pain and Karen bent over to look at the tattoo.  
"It's all gone green now."  
"Ok that is bad."  
"I think it might be infected," Sue told him.  
"What do we do?"  
"I'll get some TCP."  
"No, not TCP," Jake said.  
"It's your fault for getting a cheap tattoo in the first place."  
"Will his skin start to rot?"  
"No Ben."  
"Will you have to cut the tattoo out of his back?"  
"No Karen, we just need to disinfect it and if we need to we'll get the doctor to give Jake some antibiotics."  
"I've got it."  
"Oh please mum, anything but TCP."  
"Your father's right, it's your own fault Jake," Sue said, putting some TCP on cotton wool. "Hold still," She said, applying it.  
"Argh! Mum!" Jake cried out, tensing his muscles.  
"Stay still Jake."  
"That stuff stinks."  
"Yeah, it stings too," Sue said calmly as Jake buried his head into the table.  
"Argh!" He screamed.  
"Ok Jake, it's not that bad."  
"Done," Sue finished.  
"Urgh. I hate this family," Jake said as he looked up. He slowly got up and walked out of the room.  
"We're not that bad are we?"  
"We're pretty bad," Pete said.  
"Is he going to be ok? Only he was looking very pale after you finished."  
"I always have that effect on him. Yes darling, he will be fine."

"Jake! Dinner time!" Sue shouted upstairs. "Jake!" She shouted again and Jake dragged himself into the kitchen. "Oh my God, what happened to you?!" She asked. Jake was pale, sweaty and looked like he hadn't slept for a week.  
"The pain that bad is it Jake?" Pete asked.  
"You have no idea dad," Jake said, his voice hoarse and rough.  
"You sound awful," Ben said.  
"Yeah, you do sound rough Jake, are you sure that you're ok?"  
"I'm hungry," Jake said and sat down. They sat down for dinner and ate in silence, all staring at Jake. Jake didn't seem to be with it as he spooned the food into his mouth.  
"Are you dying?" Karen asked.  
"Karen!"  
"What? He's really pale, and sweaty and dead looking. Are you sure that he's not already dead and come back to haunt us?" Karen asked and Pete looked at Jake.  
"No, I'm not sure of that actually."  
"Oh Jake you really do look sick," Sue commented.  
"I feel it," Jake replied. "My hearts thumping in my head, I'm finding it hard to breathe and, why has Ben got two heads?" They looked at Ben and he looked back at them in confusion. They then turned back to Jake, who's harsh breathing was becoming obvious.  
"He hasn't Jake," Sue said softly.  
"Really dad because it looks like…"  
"I think this is serious Pete," Sue whispered to her husband.  
"Do you think it's the tattoo?"  
"You think the infections got worse?"  
"It looks that way," Pete said pointing at Jake who was looking carefully at his hands.  
"What are you two whispering about?" Karen asked.  
"What to do about Jake."  
"About Jake?" Jake said whilst pointing at Karen. The family looked at him, concerned before his eyes grew wide like he had just remembered something. His breathing became faster and he stood up.  
"Jake," Sue said quickly. "Sit back down."  
"Mum I just need to…" Jake almost gasped. "I need to," Jake gasped before he nosedived to the ground and the fast breathing stopped.  
"Oh my God," Pete said.  
"Pete, call someone," Sue told him, going to Jake. "Jake darling, wake up. Jake?" She asked, shaking him violently. "Pete, call someone!"  
"I am doing so," Pete said, calling for an ambulance.  
"Can I help mum?" Karen asked.  
"No darling, no of us can really do anything."  
"Is Jake going to be ok?"  
"I don't know."

Jake woke up to the sounds of beeping around him. It was bright and just as he tried to open his eyes he firmly closed them again.  
"Jake?" A voice asked him. "Jake, are you awake?" Jake went to reply but his voice only made a soft gurgling sound. "It's ok darling, you're safe," The voice said again as someone brushed a hand through his hair.  
"Wha? Happened?" Jake managed to say.  
"You got an infection from your tattoo. We brought you to hospital but the infection had already spread into your bloodstream."  
"Blood?" Jake asked.  
"You've got sepsis," The voice said gently. "You're in intensive care."  
"Mum?" Jake whispered, finally recognising the voice.  
"That's right Jake."  
"Mum," Jake said again.  
"Hey, it's ok," Sue reassured him. "The doctor's are taking very good care of you."  
"Scared," Jake managed to say.  
"I'm staying right here with you Jake," Sue said, gripping his hand. "The doctor's are just putting heavy antibiotics through you to try and clear the infection," Sue said but Jake was already out again and Sue sighed.

"Any change?" Pete asked as Sue came out of the intensive care ward.  
"He woke up."  
"He woke up? Is he ok?"  
"He's confused and doesn't know what's going on."  
"So when you say he woke up."  
"He was conscious. But he could talk so that's good."  
"2 days and he speaks. What did he say?"  
"He was scared, because he was confused. He didn't mention that he was in any pain but I think that he did understand that he got an infection."  
"At least that's something. What did the doctors say?"  
"He just needs time to recover."

"Here we are, home again," Sue said as she helped Jake back into the house.  
"Thanks mum."  
"I'm happy you're home Jake!" Karen called, running and hugging him.  
"Thanks Karen," Jake replied  
"Are you ok?" Ben asked him. "You were in the hospital for ages."  
"Yes, a fortnight," Pete told him.  
"I was asleep most of the time but thank you," Jake replied.  
"Do you still have the tattoo?"  
"No, they removed it."  
"They had no choice," Sue informed Ben.  
"Oh, I thought the spider was cool."  
"It wasn't a spider, and it almost killed me!"  
"Yeah, sorry Jake."  
"I don't want to get a tattoo."  
"That's the spirit Karen."


	5. Jake Overdose

"Is Jake ok?" Sue asked.  
"I think so. Why do you ask?" Pete asked in return.  
"He's been acting strange all day"  
"Yeah he has a bit."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"I don't."  
"I bet he's up in his room. Can you go and check on him please?"  
"Yeah ok," Pete said and went upstairs to Jake's closed door. He knocked. "Jake? Jake are you in there? Ok, I'm coming in," Pete warned and he opened the door. "Oh my God," Pete gasped as he laid his eyes upon Jake's unconscious body lying on the floor. "Jake?" He asked as he rushed over. "Jake, can you hear me?" Pete asked as he took his pulse. It was very fast. He looked around the room and saw a packed of empty pills on the floor. "Oh my God," He said and turned Jake onto his side. "Ok Jake, I'm sorry about this," he said as he opened Jake's mouth and put two fingers down his throat. Jake began to gag and Pete held him on his side as he threw up. "That's it Jake," Pete said as Jake threw up more vomit than he had ever seen. Sue came up the stairs.  
"Have you talked to Jake Pete?" She asked, coming into Jake's room where she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Pete turned to her.  
"It's ok, we don't need an ambulance, Jake will be fine once he gets it all out of his system."  
"Gets what out of his system?" She asked in horror.  
"The pills that he took, they're over there," Pete said, pointing across the room.  
"He's overdosed?!"  
"Yeah, that's the simple way of putting it."  
"I'm call for an ambulance."  
"No he's ok, just give him a few minutes."  
"Dad?" Jake murmured.  
"Jake? Jake, what did you take?"  
"Painkillers, but I can't get the pain to stop," Jake said slowly. "What's that smell?"  
"You've been throwing up."  
"I, dad…" Jake said as Sue walked across the room.  
"These are sleeping pills," She said. "He must have got confused. I'll get him some paracetamol."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Well, you don't want him to go to the hospital and he's clearly in pain if he's been taking them in confusion."  
"It hurts dad, it hurts please."  
"We'll work out what's wrong with him later. Just get him downstairs," Sue said.  
"Ok Jake, can you walk?" Pete asked and Jake murmured. "Ok come on," Pete said, standing him up. "On second thoughts, shower first," Pete said and took him into the bathroom. He sat him down in the bath and ran the water over him. Sue came in to join them.  
"Why are you not downstairs? Is Jake ok?"  
"Yeah he's just covered in sick, has his eyes closed and has his mouth open in the water stream," Pete said, rushing to him. Pete turned Jake's head away and he gagged as water came out of his mouth.  
"That's it, I'm calling for an ambulance," Sue said.

"Is Jake ok?" Sue whispered to Pete as he came out of Jake's room after putting him to bed at 3am.  
"Yeah, he's asleep."  
"What did the hospital say?"  
"He's got a migrane. Thy have not put his admission down as an overdose."  
"Thank God."  
"They say that he got confused and didn't read the packet properly. The sleeping pills would have dulled the pain a bit and allowed him to get some sleep so he wasn't aware that he was doing anything really bad."  
"Is he ok now?"  
"Yeah. They've given him some migrane medication and said that we need to keep a close eye on him. The sleeping pills he took shouldn't have any lasting effects."  
"Ok, so we'll talk to him in the morning?"  
"Yeah, in the morning."  
"And I'll check on him at 6am?"  
"Good idea."

When Sue checked on Jake he was fast asleep and she crept out of the room.

The door to the kitchen opened and Jake staggered in.  
"Jake! Good morning," Sue said excitedly, careful to keep her voice down. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better," He whispered back slowly. "The new meds helped."  
"Good. They were meant to. Do you want some food?" Sue continued to whisper.  
"I don't know."  
"I'll get you something and we'll see if you can eat it."  
"Ok. Thanks mum," Jake replied almost silently as Pete sat next to him. Pete took his hand.  
"Your mum and I are so happy that you're ok."  
"Thanks dad. The pain, it scared me."  
"If you had told us we could have done something."  
"I know, it just. It hurt so much."  
"It's ok Jake," Pete said, hugging him. "Next time I won't leave you half conscious in the shower."  
"Please don't dad."  
"Mum! Can you help me do my homework!" Karen cried out as she came running into the room. Jake forced his eyes closed at the sudden sound and Pete shushed him.  
"Not now Karen Jake isn't feeling very well."  
"Oh," Karen said and left the room.


	6. Jake Hit By Car

Jake stirred and he heard beeping around him. His head was muddled and he didn't know where he was. He tried to move his head and his hand but they felt heavy. He opened his eyes and saw the plain ceiling above him. It wasn't night was it? The last thing he remembered was walking across the road to his house. He looked around and saw other beds, heart rate monitors and his family all asleep on two chairs. Jake looked down at himself and saw that he was wrapped in blankets and had an IV going into his hand.

"What the?" He mumbled.  
"Jake," Pete said and Jake turned to him. "Come on Karen," Pete said, putting the asleep Karen onto the floor. "There we are," Pete said before he came over to Jake. "How are you feeling Jake?"  
"What happened dad?" Jake asked.  
"You don't remember?"  
"No."  
"You were hit by a car trying to cross our road, gave us all a heart attack."  
"How long have I been out for?"  
"About 5 hours."  
"What time is it?" Jake asked and Pete looked at his watch.  
"About 3am."  
"So I was hit after coming back from the airport?"  
"Yeah. Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?"  
"No, I'm ok. My head is swimming though."  
"The doctor said that you have a concussion and you've broken your leg in the collision."  
"Really?" Jake said and looked up.  
"Hey, hey, relax there Jake," Pete said, resting his head back down.  
"Yeah, sorry dad. Oh that made the world spin," Jake said, his head hurting.  
"The doctor has told us that you need lots of rest. You got off fairly lightly but you've broken a few ribs as well so they've been monitoring you closely for any internal injuries."  
"Oh right. I did think that my chest was hurting."  
"How about you go back to sleep and we'll talk more in the morning?"  
"Ok dad," Jake said and he closed his eyes. Pete stayed with him until he fell asleep.

"In the morning!" Jake heard loud singing as he woke up. He saw his grandfather above him roaring.  
"That's enough dad."  
"See, it worked," He said as he saw that Jake had woken up.  
"Oh Jake," Sue said, looking down at Jake. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm ok," Jake said. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Granddad thought that it would be nice if he sang to you."  
"Oh right."  
"Do you know what happened?"  
"Yeah, dad told me earlier this morning."  
"Yeah, he told me that you had woken up earlier. Do you understand what happened to you?"  
"Yeah, I was hit by a car."  
"You sacred us all silly Jake. When that car threw you across the road I thought that."  
"Mum," Jake said softly.  
"You were lying there so still that I didn't even know what to do. The blood around your head and the bones in your leg. I,"  
"Mum," Jake said again, taking her hand.  
"It's good to have you back darling. Even the surgery was scary."  
"Surgery?"  
"Yeah"  
"How long was I in surgery for?"  
"Three hours."  
"Three hours?"  
"Yeah. It's ok now though because they're just keeping you under observation."  
"Ok."  
"I'm so happy that you're awake."  
"So am I."

"Are you alright Jake?" Pete asked as Jake began getting out of the car with his crutches.  
"Yeah fine thanks dad."  
"Ok, just checking," Pete said as Jake stood up. "Sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah, it's just across the road dad."  
"That's what it was last time. Come on then, and try not to get hit by any cars," Pete said and Jake began crossing the road. Halfway across he stopped. "Jake? Are you ok?"  
"I remember. I remember the car hitting me," Jake stuttered.  
"Oh Jake."  
"I remember," Jake said and Pete went to his son.  
"Ok, lets talk about this not in the middle of the road ok?"  
"Ok," Jake replied after a moment.  
"Come on then," Pete encouraged him and they got to the other side of the road.  
"What do you remember?"  
"I remember mum and you shouting, screaming my name. I remember the car screeching round the corner and I remember the force as it hit me. There are bits from the hospital but they're all muddled. I remember Ben asked why my leg looked like that."  
"It was awful for all of us Jake but we're past that now ok. Lets get you inside and get you a drink."  
"Ok dad," Jake said and they went inside.


	7. Jake Hypothermia

"Alright, alright," Pete said as he went to the door. He opened it and Jake stood, shivering on the doorstep. "Ah, let me guess, you've lost your key, or rather you've lost my key."  
"I don't know, I can't feel my hands," Jake said without moving. "Actually I can't feel a lot of me."  
"Are you alright Jake? Your lips have gone blue."  
"Really?"  
"Come into the house, you're letting all the cold air in," Pete said and Jake stumbled inside. "Ok give me the key," Pete said and Jake handed him the key. "Your hands are freezing Jake, what have you been up to out there?"  
"I can't feel my legs," Jake said as his knees buckled beneath him. "Dad," Jake said quickly as he fell forwards and reached out for Pete.  
"Wow, ok, ok, Jake" Pete said as he caught him. "I think that we need to warm you up."  
"Yeah."  
"Lets get you into the lounge," Pete said and he helped Jake into the lounge. He sat him down on the sofa and covered Jake with a blanket. "Better?"  
"Yeah, thanks dad."  
"Come on, lets watch something," Pete said and put the TV on.

Half an hour later Sue came back into the house and came into the lounge.  
"I have had the worst possible day. First the computer froze so we had to call the IT guy to come up and fix it but he was completely incompetent. Then our business correspondent,"  
"Sue," Pete said.  
"He was insulting us because he thought that we couldn't hear him and then,"  
"Sue!"  
"Yes Pete?"  
"Jake's not feeling very well."  
"Ok dear," Sue said, turning her attention to him. "What happened, are you ok?"  
"I was outside for too long and my whole body went numb."  
"How did this happen?"  
"It's a long story," Pete said.  
"Right. Are you ok now?"  
"Yeah, I'm warming up, slowly."


	8. Jake Has A Seizure

"Hey Jake, how was school?" Pete asked Jake as he came into the kitchen.  
"It was fine."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, just get off my case will you dad."  
"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure," Pete said as Jake sat down and put his head into his hands. "Are you ok?" Pete asked after a moment.  
"I've got a headache that's all."  
"Oh. Are you sure that you're ok?"  
"Yeah dad."  
"Alright." They worked away in silence until Jake stood up and hovered. "Jake? What are you doing?"  
"Something doesn't feel right dad."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know, I," Jake said before he collapsed onto the floor and began seizing.  
"Oh my God," Pete said, getting up. "Jake? Jake?" He asked, kneeling next to him. "Sue! Sue!" He called into the house. Jake began to choke and Pete turned back to him. "Ok Jake, it's ok, I've got you," He said, putting Jake into the recovery position.  
"What's going on?" Sue asked coming into the kitchen. Pete looked at her and her gaze shifted to Jake having a seizure. "Oh my God."  
"He's having a seizure, I don't know what caused it." He explained as Sue knelt beside him.  
"Is he ok? Do we call for an ambulance? How do we help him?"  
"We have to wait for the seizure to stop, and can you call for an ambulance?"  
"Err, yeah."  
"What's Jake doing?" Karen asked as she came into the room and Sue picked up the phone.  
"Jake's not feeling very well sweetheart," She explained.  
"Why is he shaking like that?"  
"That's enough questions Karen, just go and play please," Pete said and Karen left as Jake gasped. "Jake?" Pete asked and Jake gasped again. It was obvious that he was half conscious but he couldn't talk. "It's ok, we're looking after you Jake."  
"Yes, ambulance please. It's my son, he's having a seizure."  
"Ok Jake, alright, ok," Pete said as Jake continued to seize.  
"No he hasn't had one before."  
"Da, dad," Jake gasped.  
"Oh my God, he's awake."  
"What? Yes, thank you, he's awake, is that normal? Oh right."  
"Da, dad."  
"Ok Jake, it's ok," Peter told him. "Where's that ambulance Sue?"  
"It's coming," Sue said as Jake fell unconscious and stopped seizing.  
"Jake? Jake, can you hear me?" Pete asked and Sue turned to him. "The seizure's stopped."  
"How long was it?"  
"About a minute and a half. Jake?" Pete asked, shaking him. "Jake? Can you hear me?"  
"Is he awake Pete?"  
"No, he's out cold."  
"What on earth happened to him?"  
"No idea."

"Where are they taking Jake?" Ben asked as they loaded Jake into the ambulance.  
"They're taking him to the hospital," Sue explained.  
"Why?"  
"Was it something to do with him shaking?"  
"Yes Karen."  
"What shaking? Like a seizure?"  
"Yes Ben like a… How do you know that?" Pete asked.  
"We learnt it in class, what to do if someone has a seizure."  
"Right, and what would you have done?"  
"I don't know, I wasn't listening."  
"Ben…"  
"Is Jake going to be ok?" Karen asked.  
"He'll be just fine Karen, they'll take good care of him."

"How are you feeling Jake?" Peter asked him as he came to Jake's bedside.  
"Better. What happened to me dad?"  
"You had a seizure. Your muscles went into spasm and you couldn't control it."  
"It was very scary."  
"I know it was."  
"I was awake dad and you and mum were panicking."  
"We were very worried about you. We might have even been more scared than you were."  
"I doubt that."  
"At least you're back to your good old self."  
"Mr and Mrs Brockman I assume," The doctor said as they came over.  
"Yes, hello."  
"I'm Dr Garner. I've been looking at Jake's scans and it appears that the seizure was brought on by a trauma to the head."  
"You mean that someone hit him?"  
"Someone would have had to hit him very hard to induce a seizure. Could Jake have run into anything at home or something fell on him?"  
"No, no were very safe at home but. Jake?" Pete asked.  
"Yes dad?"  
"Did the boys at school do something to you?" Pete asked and Jake went quiet. "Jake?"  
"They pushed me into a wall alright, but it didn't hurt that much."  
"Jake!"  
"Oh my God!" His parents cried out.  
"That might explain it then."  
"I'm calling the school right now," Sue said  
"It didn't happen at school."  
"What?"  
"They cornered me on the way home."  
"Jake, you should have old us."  
"These boys have done serious damage to you. You had a seizure for Gods sake," Pete told him.  
"I know but it's ok, I'm fine."  
"You are now. It could have been much worse."  
"I know dad."  
"I'm still going to tell the school," Sue said, calling them.


	9. Jake Has An Absent Seizure

"Anytime this month would be great," Sue said coming to the door. Jake was staring out and not moving.  
"Jake? Hello?" Sue asked again, waving a hand in-front of his face. "Ok Jake, stop messing around," Sue said as she walked around to look at him. "Jake?" She asked, becoming concerned. Jake's eyes were glazed over and Sue just knew that something wasn't right. "Jake, talk to me," She said again and Jake blinked. "Jake?" She asked and he blinked again. "Stop it now Jake, you've had your fun," Jake blinked again and began to fall backwards. "Wow, wow, wow, hey," She said, catching him as he fell back. He raised his hand to his head and stood up. "Are you ok Jake?" Sue asked as she held him in her grip.  
"What happened mum?"  
"You were just standing by the door not moving or talking."  
"I can't remember," Jake said, becoming distressed. "I… I can't,"  
"Ok, Lets get you inside ok? I'll get you some tea."  
"Yeah," Jake replied and Sue helped him to walk inside.  
"Karen, take your brother's sock out of your mouth!" Peter shouted.  
"That's it, lets get you in here," Sue said, leading Jake into the living room and Peter turned to her. He saw how out of it Jake was and became worried.  
"What's going on? Is Jake ok?"  
"Sort out Ben and Karen and we'll have a chat."  
"Do I need to call for an ambulance?"  
"Not right now," Sue said as she sat Jake down. She got Jake some tea and Pete came into the living room with them.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Jake was standing by the door and not responding to me."  
"He does that all the time doesn't he?"  
"This is serious Pete. I think this might have something to do with his seizures."  
"Is this true Jake?" Pete asked and they turned to him. "Jake?"  
"Jake honey?" Sue asked, shaking his leg. "It's happening again Pete," Sue said kneeling in-front of him and Pete came over.  
"Is he unconscious?" Pete asked waving his hand in-front of his face.  
"I don't know. Jake? Jake, can you hear us?" Sue shouted loudly.  
"I'm calling 111 for advice."  
"Good plan," Sue said, feeling his forehead. "He's freezing."  
"Hi. It's my son, he's not responding to his mum and me. No he's not unconscious he's just, sitting. Previous medical history," Pete said into the phone as Sue splashed water over Jake's face and he moved.  
"Jake?" Sue asked as Jake coughed. "Jake?"  
"Mum?"  
"Yeah, did you zone out again?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Absent seizure, what's that?"  
"You're the living room."  
"But I was getting milk."  
"You got that earlier remember?"  
"No."  
"No, he can't remember anything. Right. Ok. Thanks, bye."  
"Well?"  
"They think that he's having an absence seizure."  
"Having what?"  
"They tried to explain it but they said that it'll be a good idea if he gets checked out at a hospital."  
"That's a good idea. We're going to take you to hospital Jake ok?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're sick darling."  
"I don't feel very," Jake said before he threw up.  
"Right, I'm taking you to the hospital now," Pete said, helping Jake to stand up and leading him out of the door.  
"Are you going to be ok with him?" Sue asked.  
"Yeah, we'll be fine. Can you walk Jake?" Pete asked as Jake stumbled beside him.  
"Just about. My head hurts."  
"I know, we're going to get that looked at ok?" Pete said as he got Jake into the car.

"Can I get some help please?" Pete asked and a nurse came over to him. He was holding Jake in his grasp, who was had a hand against his head.  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"Jake, my son, is having absence seizures I think the woman called them."  
"Ok, just take a seat for me," She said, helping Pete to lead Jake to a seat. "How many has he had?"  
"Two in the last hour."  
"Ok, I'll get a doctor for you now."  
"Thank you. Are you alright Jake?" Pete asked. "Jake? Oh my God, it's happening again. Jake?"  
"Hello I'm Dr Walker. This is Jake is it?" The doctor asked, coming over to them.  
"Yes it is, I think he's currently having an absent seizure."  
"Ok, Jake? Jake can you hear me?" The doctor asked. He shone a light into his eyes and pressed down on his fingernail. "Ok, he's not responding, lets get him into a cubical," The doctor said and Pete picked Jake up, who still had his eyes open and took him into a cubical. Pete lay him on the bed and the doctor inspected his vitals. "His vitals are normal, which is good but the question is why he's having these seizures."  
"He threw up earlier too, just before we came into the hospital."  
"Right ok. Jake? Jake?" The doctor asked shaking his chest. "Jake, can you hear me? He's still unconscious, lets get him into CT," The doctor said before the trolley that Jake was on was rushed out of the room and down the hall. Pete sat and waited.

"How is he?" Pete asked as the doctor came to talk to him.  
"He's awake and doing fine. The good news is that there is nothing to worry about. The seizures were brought on by stress and sleep deprivation. He's safe to go home, just make sure he has lots of rest and fluids and he should be back to normal in no time."  
"Ok, thank you."


	10. Sue Falls

Jake opened the door and saw his mum unconscious head first at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Mum?" He asked. "Mum?" He asked again as he cautiously approached her. He put his stuff down and knelt by her head. "Mum, are you ok?" Sue didn't respond. "Wake up mum," He shook her and heard his dad come in through the back door. "Dad!" He shouted. "Dad!"  
"Jake? What is it?"  
"It's mum, she's fallen down the stairs!"  
"What?!" Pete called out and came running into the hallway. "Jake! What happened!"  
"I don't know, I just came in and she was like this."  
"Sue? Sue it's Pete, can you hear me?"  
"She's not responding dad."  
"If you weren't here how do you know that she fell down the stairs?"  
"I don't, it was an educated guess."  
"Ok don't panic. I'm going to call for an ambulance. Just don't move her."  
"Ok dad."

"Yes, ambulance please," Pete said as Sue came to. She opened her eyes a crack and saw Jake above her.  
"Mum? Dad, she's awake."  
"Ok, well hold her attention."  
"You're ok mum, you've had a bit of a fall but you're ok," Sue raised a hand to Jake's face.  
"Jake."  
"Yeah, hi. Dad?"  
"Keep her talking."  
"You're 16."  
"That's right mum, I am."  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Because you look really nice."  
"Thanks Pete."  
"Yeah she's confused," Pete said into the phone and Sue's gaze began to drift.  
"Mum? Mum, keeping looking at me."  
"Are you here Jake?"  
"Yeah, I'm right here mum," Jake said, gently turning Sue's face towards his own.  
"Oh, there you are."  
"Yeah. How many fingers am I holding up mum?" Jake asked holding up 4 fingers and Sue counted them.  
"6."  
"Right," Jake said, looking at his fingers.  
"Where are we?"  
"At the bottom of the stairs."  
"Why are we?" Sue said, trying to sit up.  
"No, no, no mum, stay lying down," Jake said, pushing her back down.  
"Jake I…"  
"No mum, stay awake, please," Jake said as Sue drifted out of consciousness. "Mum?" Sue heard before she blacked out.


	11. Ben Knocks Sue Unconscious

"Put me down," Sue said and Ben put her down, smashing her head against a cabinet on the way down.  
"Ben what have you done?!" Jake cried out, getting up from his computer.  
"Nothing, I was just a little rough."  
"You've knocked her unconscious," Jake said kneeling beside his mum. "Mum? Mum it's Jake, can you hear me?"  
"She's fine."  
"She is not fine."  
"She'll be fine in a few minutes."  
"Mum? Mum please wake up it's Jake."  
"She's really out then?"  
"Yes Ben, she's unconscious."  
"Oh right."  
"You can't just walk away."  
"I can and I am."  
"Urgh."  
"Mum? Are you ok?"  
"Jake?"  
"Yeah. Are you with me?" Jake asked and Sue paused. "Mum?"  
"No, I'm, where are we?"  
"In the house."  
"What house?"  
"Our house, your house."  
"I don't have a house."  
"You do, I. I'm calling dad," Jake said, keeping one hand on his mum whilst dialling for his dad with the other.  
"Pete?"  
"Hi dad, it's mum. Ben knocked her out when he did his lifting thing."  
"Is she ok?"  
"Not really, she can't remember anything."  
"What? I'm coming home."  
"No, you can't leave Karen. I'll sort it out, I'll get an ambulance."  
"Ok, keep me updated."  
"Yeah, I will," Jake said and hung up the phone. "Alright mum, do you know who I am?"  
"No."  
"Ok, I'm calling for an ambulance."  
"No Jake it's ok, I'm fine," Sue said getting up.  
"You're ok?" He said, bewildered.  
"More or less," Sue said falling and holding onto the counter. "Defiantly less."  
"I can't believe you."  
"It's good to know that you care."  
"I thought that you were seriously injured."  
"Yeah well, I though that you were seriously injured lots of times."  
"That's because I was."  
"Still, I was unconscious for a few minutes and I'm struggling to stand so can you please give me a hand?"  
"Yeah I suppose so," Jake said coming to her.


End file.
